Devices placed at the ear for e.g. assisting a person having a hearing loss and for compensating for that hearing loss, or for any other reason providing an enhanced listening experience, may advantageously receive and/or transmit signals to other units wirelessly. For establishing wireless communication, an antenna unit is needed.